Aladdin
|Image size = 200 |Image file = Aladdin.jpg |Row 1 title = Author |Row 1 info = Karen Kreider |Row 2 title = Illustrator |Row 2 info = Darrell Baker |Row 3 title = First year published |Row 3 info = 1992 |Row 4 title = Theme |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Number |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Type |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Edition |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Publisher |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Pages |Row 9 info = }}Aladdin 'is a Little Golden Book based on the 1992 animated film by Walt Disney Pictures. Synopsis In the city of Agrabah, Jafar, the Grand vizier of the Sultan, and his parrot Iago, seek the lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders, but are told that only a "diamond in the rough" may enter. Jafar identifies a street urchinnamed Aladdin. Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu, meet Princess Jasmine, who refuses to marry a suitor and temporarily leaves the palace. Aladdin and Jasmine become friends and fall in love. When the palace guards capture Aladdin, Jafar lies to Jasmine that Aladdin has been executed. Jafar disguises himself as an old man, and sends Aladdin and Abu to the cave, ordering them to retrieve the lamp. There, Aladdin befriends a magic carpet and obtains the lamp. Abu inadvertently grabs a forbidden jewel and the cave collapses itself. After surviving with his friends, Aladdin rubs the lamp and meets the Genie, who is trapped inside of it. He tells him that he will grant him any three wishes. Aladdin tricks the Genie into freeing themselves from the cave without using a wish, and he uses his first to become "Prince Ali of Ababwa". At Iago's suggestion, Jafar plots to become Sultan by marrying Jasmine. When Aladdin greets Jafar and the Sultan at the palace, Jasmine becomes upset at them. Refusing his friends advising him to tell Jasmine the truth, Aladdin takes Jasmine on a flight on the magic carpet. When she deduces his identity, he convinces her that he dresses as a peasant to escape the stresses of royal life. After Aladdin sends Jasmine home, he is ambushed by Jafar, but is rescued from drowning by the Genie with his second wish. Jafar tries to hypnotize the Sultan into agreeing to his marriage to Jasmine, but Aladdin appears and prevents Jafar from doing so. After Jafar returns to his room, he orders Iago to retrieve the lamp from Aladdin after discovering his true identity. Realizing that he will become Sultan, Aladdin refuses to free the Genie. Iago steals the lamp and Jafar becomes the Genie's new master. He uses his first two wishes to usurp the Sultan and become the world's most powerful sorcerer, exposing Aladdin's identity and exiling him, Abu and the carpet to a frozen wasteland. However, they escape and return to the palace. There, Jafar wishes Genie for his final wish to make Jasmine fall in love with him, but the Genie refuses to grant the wish. Upon noticing Aladdin, Jasmine pretends to be interested to distract Jafar and Aladdin tries to retrieve the lamp, but Jafar stops Aladdin and traps Jasmine inside an hourglass. Jafar transforms into a giant cobra and tells Aladdin that he is the most powerful being in the world. However, Aladdin replies that the Genie is more powerful than him. Jafar uses his last wish to become a genie and create his own lamp. Aladdin frees Jasmine, and uses Jafar's lamp to trap the latter and Iago. With the palace reverted to normal, the Genie sends Jafar's lamp far away through the desert, and suggests Aladdin to use his third wish to regain his royal title so the law will allow him to stay with Jasmine. Realizing that he has to be himself, Aladdin decides to keep his promise and frees the Genie. Realizing Aladdin and Jasmine's love, the Sultan changes the law to allow Jasmine to marry whom she chooses. The Genie leaves to explore the world, while Aladdin and Jasmine plan their marriage. Appearing 'Featured Characters: *Aladdin *Jasmine *Sultan *Jafar *Genie *Abu *Iago'' 'Supporting Characters: * '''Locations: * Notes Trivia Recommended Links Cover Gallery Category:1992 Category:Disney Category:Movie adaptations Category:Disney Books